In conventional processes for making solderless wrapped connections with flexible insulated conductor wire it is customary to use conductor wire which has the insulation entirely removed from the end of the conductor to expose a portion of bare wire which is to be wrapped on a terminal post. Accordingly, the conductor must be prepared for the wrapping operation prior to insertion in the wrapping bit, or tools must be used which cut and strip the insulation prior to coiling the wire on the terminal. Some tools of the type last mentioned have been known to be difficult to operate satisfactorily, and they present the problem of disposal of the pieces of stripped insulation. Furthermore, the bare conductor wire portion which is coiled about the terminal is subject to the danger of short circuits due to unwanted contact with adjacent terminals or other conductors. Moreover, in conductor wrapping processes whereby a series of spaced apart terminals are interconnected by a continuous length of conductor it has previously been impractical to provide insulation on the conductor between each terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,124 to E. Belek discloses a conductor wrapping bit which includes means for continuously removing a portion of the insulation from the conductor prior to wrapping the conductor on a terminal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,661 to R.R. Scoville et al. discloses a conductor wrapping bit which is designed to cut a longitudinal slit in the conductor insulation cover to expose the conductor portion which is to be brought into contact with the terminal post during the coiling or wrapping process.